ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Warpspeed
Warpspeed is the Codon Stream 's DNA sample of a Velocitorian from the planet Velocia. Appearence Warpspeed first appears to be a tall humanoid panther figure with mainly blue and green colors. He has a small head with two big eyes and a medium-sized mouth and slicked-back spike things (his ears basically). He then has dark green across his upper-body (shoulder area) and then it becomes blue towards his torso, legs, arms, and thighs. He has 4 fingers and has slight muscular arms which aren't very skinny. His body shape is normal sized and he green and blue lines and mix of those colors on his torso. His legs are skiny and his feet are green and he has 4 toes as well. The back of him, he has some fur in many spots and small 3 spikes on his back knees as well. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In'' Gamaverse'', He has different eye shapes and his color schemes are more spread out through his body. He appears to be a tad bit taller and more muscular and wears orange cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His back spikes are more thicker and spikier. He now has 3 toes instead of 4 and wears small shorts too. His gamatrix symbol is on a small belt on his body now. For 13/15-year-old Mig, Warpspeed looks the same except that he has no cuffs or shorts/belt and wears the trix on his chest. In TLOM, Warpspeed basically has a revamped design. He is tall, has a dark grey-black-ish color design all around his body. He has very furry ears and they are somewhat pointed. He has fur spiked up around his cheeks, chin, and neck. He is very muscular and has dark black stripes across his arms along with spikes on each of his fingers. He has two large spikes on his two hips, sticking out, and also technological bands around his wrists, lower hips, knees, ankles, and elbows. He has spiked fur all the way down his back and a medium-sized razor tip tail covered in black. He wears the Gammatrix symbol on his stomach region. Powers & Abilities See the infobox. Warpspeed's species have fur and a high probability to be charged by static electricity, which they can maximize to create a minor pulse that enters the victim's nervous system and messes with their limbs. Weaknesses Warpspeed's only known weakness is lasers. Mig 10 In''Un-Smooth Move, Warpspeed was first introduced to stop the DNAliens but failed. In ''Encounters: Mig and Clepron, ''Warpspeed was used both times to speed through the large tunnel. In ''Deristroll Warning, Warpspeed was used to make Deristroll dizzy to strike against him. The second time he was used to run at Deristroll but then went super. In Double Matched, Warpspeed was used to get away from the cops. In The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1, Warpspeed was used to attack the Esoterica but was under estimated at their strength. In'' A Perplexing Evening, Warpspeed was used to speed throughout the city but he got hit by a car. In ''The Final Face-Off Pt.1, Warpspeed was used to stop the Zeroplyians but discovered all the atom bombs. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Warpspeed appeared to chase down the street. Gamaverse By 16-year-old Mig In'' The New Old Basics, Part 1,'' Warpspeed re-appeared since Mig 10 and was used to try and speed off from the city but go easily hit down by a unexpected steel truck. In'' Let Me Get This Straight, Warpspeed stopped Jackel. In ''The Very Wild Northeast, Warpspeed chased Ninenine in the streets. In'' Hunting the Hunter, Warpspeed fought Zootra and failed. In Satisfaction Day, he was used by Gim to speed away with Maltha. In ''The Mesmerizing Sector, Warpspeed sped away from the Affectu. In A Natural Selection, Part 1, Warpspeed briefly battled Romatron. In The Rules of Frozen Yogurt, Warpspeed was used in a flashback (present) and failed at stopping a machine, accidentally destroyed Mr. Yogurtine's. In Shoot, Strike, And Succeed, Warpspeed tried stopping Malvor but failed. In A Newbie In Town, Warpspeed followed Whiplash. In'' A Tale of Two Migs, Warpspeed saved Mig 21. In Hour of Darkness, Part 2, Warpspeed sped to the mountain. In That Eerie Feeling, Warpspeed tried escaping Zs'Skayr & Ectonurites but failed. By 13-year-old Mig In ''Something to Jump Start the Day, Warpspeed went after the Affect and was chased down the street. TLOM In Beginnings: Part II, Warpspeed first appeared and sped away from the KCs. In Underground, Warpspeed chased down two criminal trucks and defeated one of the trucks while Clepron defeated the other. In Graveyard, Warpspeed is used to escape possessed Clepron. In'' Energy, Warpspeed attacked Darkstar but failed to fully stop him. In ''The Newbie, Warpspeed battled RYN's robots. In'' Imprisonment, Warpspeed battled Jackel. In ''Creator, ''Tekk used Warpspeed to save Mig. In ''The Ultimate Alliance, Warpspeed attacked a man chasing him, sped away Deristroll, and fought him twice. In Masterminds, Warpspeed battled Jackel and Tyere but failed. Appearences Mig 10 *''Un-Smooth Move (first appearance) *Encounters: Mig and Clepron'' (x2) *''Deristroll Warning'' (x2; 2nd time goes super) *''Double Matched'' (brief) *''The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1 '' *''A Perplexing Evening '' *''The Final Face-Off Pt.1'' *''Mig 10: The Time Has Come'' Gamaverse By 16-year-old Mig *''The New Old Basics, Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Let Me Get This Straight '' *''The Very Wild Northeast '' *''Hunting the Hunter'' *''Satisfaction Day (used by Gim) *The Mesmerizing Sector'' *''A Natural Selection, Part 1 (brief) *The Rules of Frozen Yogurt'' (flashback) *''Shoot, Strike, And Succeed '' *''A Newbie In Town'' *''A Tale of Two Migs'' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 2'' *''That Eerie Feeling (accidental; intended alien was Yellow Star)'' By 13-year-old Mig *''Something to Jump Start the Day'' *''Present In The Past, Part 1'' The Legend of Mig *102 -'' Beginnings: Part II'' (first appearance) *104 - Underground *105 -'' Graveyard'' *107 - Energy *109 -'' The Newbie'' *111 - Imprisonment *113 - Creator ''(by Tekk) *115 - ''The Ultimate Alliance ''(x4) *116 - ''Masterminds Trivia *Warpspeed is Mig's first speed alien. *He looks a bit like Fasttrack but is very, very different in a lot of ways. *Warpspeed has a mix of AmpFibian's and Chromastone's voice in Gamaverse. **In Mig 10, he sounded like a light version of Eatle's voice and sorta like XLR8's. *Oddly, Warpspeed does not appear in Season 3 of Mig 10 exactly how Ripjaws didn't in Ben 10. *It is confirmed that Warpspeed can get up to XLR8's speeds. **It is also confirmed that Warpspeed is faster then Fasttrack and also slightly stronger. *Although he has dark green colours around his body, that is supposed to be there, as it is apart of his species. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Migster7